


4 Week Is A Long Time

by READER_X



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Incest, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/READER_X/pseuds/READER_X
Summary: How do you even begin to explain that you're pregnant with your brothers child??





	4 Week Is A Long Time

"This is the third time this week Cel, you should really go see the nurse." Alexis pressed tentively, crouched behind Celeste, holding her hair back while she emptied her stomach into the toilet.

Celeste shook her head weakly, her stomach churning again at the thought but nothing came up. "I-I can't.." Her voice was hoarse from heaving. "I'll be fine." She leaned back and closed her eyes, relaxing against Alexis.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she brushed the hair out of her friend's face, sighing softly. "You're not fine Celeste. You've been either feeling sick or _getting_ sick every morning for the past week." Alexis scolded gently.

Celeste opened her eyes again and stared wearily at the toilet. "It'll pass." She reiterated before leaning forward and flushing it.

Alexis sighed in exasperation as she leaned back and stood up, lending a hand to Celeste and pulled her to her feet. "Seeing the nurse still wouldn't hurt. It might help-"

"Alexis! _Please.._ " Celeste pleaded weakly, glancing back at her friend. She knew she was just concerned for her well being, but Celeste was afraid to even _know_ the reason behind her sudden sickness 

Alexis took a step back out of surprise. Celeste was normally never this short with her, or anyone for that matter. She pressed her lips together as they stared at each other. Finally, she let out a sigh.

"Alright, alright. But if this keeps up I'm bringing the nurse to you." She told her, to which Celeste nodded weakly in agreement. "Do you want me to tell Crowler you'll be out of class again today?"

Celeste turned to the sink and ran the water. "Yeah..I'll see how I'm feeling by noon and come to class in the afternoon if I'm feeling better." She told Alexis, cupping her hands under the stream of water.

She wasn't completely convinced, but pushing Celeste wasn't going to accomplish anything. "Alright, get some rest. I'm gonna head to class." Alexis told her, earning a quiet hum of acknowledgement before she departed from her dorm.

Celeste waited until she heard the click from her door before she sunk to her knees, hands gripping the edge of the sink tightly.

The symptoms were all there. There was neon lights flashing towards the only possible explanation of her sudden sickness, but Celeste didn't want to acknowledge them.

_As if ignoring it would make the problem disappear.._

How was she supposed to even _begin_ to explain this? If what she thought was actually true, _what was she supposed to do?_  

Pulling herself to her feet once again, Celeste splashed some water on her face before turning the taps off. She reached blindly for the towel and patted her face dry.

Looking up into the mirror, she was taken aback by just how _sick_ she actually looked. Her normally full cheeks seemed hollow. There were dark bags under her eyes and even the color of her eyes looked drained.

Celeste turned away from the mirror, unable to stomach the truth that was staring right back at her.

Shutting off the bathroom light, Celeste crossed her bedroom and collapsed face first into her bed, grabbing the blankets and cocooning them around her.

**xx**

A knock on her bedroom door resounded throughout her dorm room, pulling her from the sleep she hadn't realized she had fallen into.

"Mm..?" The door creaked open while Celeste untangled herself from the sheets, squinting from the afternoon light that flooded in through her open curtains.

"It's just me." The voice came; a comforting voice she had been yearning to hear.

"Zane?" Celeste pushed the hair out of her face as the door clicked shut, followed by the sound of footsteps and the edge of the bed sinking in.

"Alexis asked me to check on you." He confirmed, leaning across the bed and pressed a hand against her forehead. "...you're not warm." Zane removed his hand and watched as his sister emerged from the mess of blankets.

Celeste shook her head as she shed the sheets, tucking her legs underneath her. "It's not that.." She said quietly, looking down at her lap.

Zane watched her quietly for a few moments. "You don't think you're-" 

"I don't know!" Celeste whined out defensively, crossing her arms over her stomach as she leaned forward on the bed, pressing her face into the sheets.

Zane took a deep breath before letting it out. "Weren't you taking your pills?"

"I was! _I am!_ " Celeste sat up again and reached across her brother to her bedside table, whipping open the drawer and grabbing the package out of it. "See." She tossed it onto his lap before returning to her previous position.

The package crinkled as he picked it up, turning it over in his hands. Empty pill slots followed up to today, signifying that she _had_ indeed been taking them.

Zane sighed softly, leaning forward and returning the package back to her bedside table. "You should see the nurse, just to make sure." He said, leaning on his knees as he stared at the floor.

"That way we can take the appropriate measures if you really are.."

Celeste sat up. "Just say it Zane. If I'm really pregnant? How am I supposed to explain this!" Her voice was rising in tone, a panic settling in the more they discussed the topic. "How do I explain that I'm pregnant with my _brother's_ child?!"

Zane turned on her suddenly and pinned her back into the bed, one hand on her mouth as he frowned. "You think you're the only one? _I'm_ the one who got my own _sister_ pregnant." He growled out lowly.

"And if you don't calm down, the entire dorm is going to know." His eyes burned into hers.

Celeste's heart hammered against her chest, the two of them staying like that for a few moments before she finally nodded. 

Zane slowly removed his hand before sitting back, helping her into a sitting position. "..Will you come with me?" She asked weakly, feeling the tears beginning to burn behind her eyes as she sat in front of him, trembling.

His expression softened as he watched her begin to crumble in front of his eyes. "You know I will." Zane reassured her, pulling her into his arms.

She immediately clung onto him, pressing her face into his chest as hot tears began to roll down her cheeks.

He ran a comforting hand through her hair, his grip on her tight as if he'd never let her go. 

**xx**

Celeste sat on the edge of the bed with her hands clenched in her lap as they awaited her test results. 

Zane leaned against the wall near the door to the infirmary, eyes downcast as if he was _afraid_ that someone might see the anxiousness in them.

The nurse returned with a solemn look on her face, clipboard in her hands. "The test came back positive." She informed Celeste. Both siblings faces paled at the news; While they were _expecting_ that result, there was still a hope inside both of them that they were wrong.

"I'd say you're about 7 weeks along right now, and if you plan on keeping it you'll be looking at leaving for the mainland a couple weeks before the end of the year." The nurse caught her up on her next actions.

Celeste however, shook her head. "I can't.." She gripped the edge of the bed so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "I can't keep it.." She reiterated again.

The nurse sighed softly and put a hand on her hip. "Do you know who the father is? He'll need to be informed if that's the path you're embarking on." 

A thick tension settled upon the room. Celeste swallowed loudly, the silence stretching into something awkward and uncomfortable. She was afraid of facing this question.

"The father has already been informed and agreed to the conditions." Zane spoke up in his sisters stead, pushing himself off the wall and walking over to the bed. His face was stone as he looked at the nurse. "We'd like to keep this as private as possible." He informed her, placing a hand on Celeste's shoulder.

The nurse looked between the two before nodding. "Alright, I'll have to speak with the chancellor to prepare transportation to take you to the mainland." Celeste nodded in understanding. "I'll send for you in a couple days once its arranged. In the meantime, I'd suggest you find a friend who can take notes in your absence. The hospital will most likely keep you for a week after the operation." Again, Celeste nodded. With that, the two were dismissed.

**xx**

"You're _what?_ " Alexis stared at her friend in shock as they sat in her dorm room the day before she left.

"Alexis, _please._ " Celeste begged quietly.

Alexis shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just...shocked." She leaned back in the chair as she tried to let it sink in. "Who's is it?" She asked finally.

Celeste had no boyfriend, or even remote interest in any guys at Duel Academy as far as Alexis knew. So for her to turn up pregnant suddenly...it was understandably surprising.

Celeste pressed her lips together and fell silent, casting her gaze down to the floor.

Alexis immediately regretted the question, seeing she had touched a sore spot regarding the situation. "Sorry, I won't press." She apologized softly. "I'll make a copy of all the stuff you miss while you're gone." Alexis changed the subject, earning a thankful smile from her friend.

"Thank you..and please don't let anyone else find out. The last thing I need is the entire academy finding out I was knocked up." Celeste chuckled weakly.

Alexis nodded and smiled. "Of course, you've been my best friend since we were young. You know I've got your back."

**xx**

"You _can't!_ " Celeste pressed as they stood on the dock while the ship was preparing the depart. "Zane, this is your last and most important year of your school life! You can't afford to miss."

"I'm not going to lose my rank because I miss a week of school." Zane said calmly, arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at her.

Celeste looked around before grabbing his arm and pulling him over to a more secluded area of the dock. "You know people already have their suspicions about us, if anyone were to find out _why_ I had to leave the island and you came with me.." Celeste shook her head. "You know you can't afford to let that happen!"

A frown tugged at his lips. "I'm just as responsible for this. I'm not letting you do this alone." He stood his ground.

Celeste let out an exasperated sigh. "Zane Truesdale, will you just _listen_ to me for once." She threw her hands up in the air. "You coming with me is too risky, if we both leave suddenly without explanation people are gonna start rumors. Your reputation is too important to be tarnished by something like this!"

Zane plucked her wrists out of the air and pulled her close. "I could care less about my reputation Celeste and you know that. You're more important than that."

Celeste felt her heart somersault in her chest as she stared at her brother, forgetting about how incriminating their exchange could look to prying eyes. "Zaneee-" Celeste tugged her arms out of his grip and stepped away. "Please, if I'm really that important, then you'll do this for me."

The two of them stared at each other, challenging one another to stand down but neither budged.

Finally, Zane sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine. But just this once." He gave into her demands. Just this one time.

The tension released from her shoulders and she let out a breath of air. "Will you be here waiting for me when I return?" She asked sheepishly.

Zane chuckled lightly as he planted a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Of course."

Celeste smiled lightly before closing in on him and wrapping her arms around his back, hugging him tightly. "I love you.." She murmured quietly.

Zane let his arms drape around her waist and held her close. "I love you too."

The siblings lingered together for a few moments longer before parting, just in time for the ship to let out a loud jarring horn blow to signify they were ready to depart. Zane watched as Celeste climbed aboard and disappeared on deck, lingering on the dock for a while longer before heading back to the academy.

**x** **x**

The hospital kept her only a couple days instead of the week that the school nurse had presumed. The operation went smoothly and Celeste was released a few days later. Night had fallen by the time the boat docked, the only light greeting them was the row of lamps that lined the docks.

Celeste peered out into the darkness as she waited for the boat to finish docking, not seeing any movement along the docks or following walkways. Her heart sunk a bit. Had Zane not gotten the message she had sent to the academy earlier in the day.

"You're good to un-board Miss Truesdale." One of the staff informed her.

"Oh, uh-thank you." Celeste nodded and stepped down the ramp and onto the dock. She barely reached the grass when a high pitched voice rung out through the darkness.

"Sis!"

She didn't even see him coming when a small body barreled into her, arms wrapped around her waist sobbing. "I was so worried! When Zane said you had to leave to go to the hospital, he wouldn't tell me why!" Syrus wailed.

Celeste glanced up to see Zane coming down the pathway behind Syrus, and a small smile crossed her face.

"I'm sorry I worried you Sy." She apologized as she hugged her little brother tightly. "I'm all better and raring to go though, so you don't gotta worry anymore, alright?"

Thankfully Syrus didn't press the _why_ and settled with the fact that she was just, _better_ now. Syrus nodded pitifully before detaching himself from her. "Y-You promise you're okay?" He asked, _just to make sure._

Celeste laughed softly. "I'm sure Sy. If you're _that_ worried do you want to sleep over in my dorm tonight?" She suggested with a teasing grin.

"Really?" He seemed to rethink his answer quickly though. "I-I mean, no its alright! I can sleep on my own, I'm not a kid anymore!" He puffed out his cheeks.

"Alright Sy, you've seen she's still alive. Now run along, it's way past your bedtime." Zane came up behind him, tussling his hair roughly.

"Aw man! That's no fair Zane. You're always hogging her!" Syrus pouted, although a yawn soon broke through his pout, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks.

"How about we walk you back to your dorm, and I'll come hang out tomorrow after school?" Celeste suggested.

Syrus beamed and nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Hey, do you wanna duel me tomorrow?" He asked as they began walking. The Slifer dorm was _much_ closer than the Obelisk dorm after all.

"Hell yeah I will!" Celeste grinned as they made their way up the hill and towards the dorm that sat on the edge of the cliff.

They arrived at the dorm sooner than they realized, the two elder Truesdale siblings giving a goodnight farewell to their youngest brother before parting ways. They waited until there out of ear shot before Zane spoke.

"How'd it go?" He asked finally, looking down at her as they walked across the grass.

"It went. I was asleep for the entire thing. Woke up and it was done." She caught the smile that ghosted across his lips, which in return caused her to smile.

"Well, I'm glad it's over and done with at least." He sighed lightly, glancing up at the stars.

Celeste nibbled her lip a bit before continuing. "The doctor said I can't have any sort of intimate contact er... _down there_ for four weeks."

Zane missed a step but quickly composed himself again, clearing his throat. "Sorry, _4 weeks?_ " He turned his gaze down to her again.

Celeste sweatdropped. "Eh heh, yeah...4 weeks."

Her brother was much more active behind closed doors than most people would think. He put on a cold exterior and cool face, but once it was just the two of them.. Zane let out a long, drawn out sigh. "This is going to be a long 4 weeks.."


End file.
